robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
JaredValdez4's Return
Short Note This creepypasta is obviously fake. JaredValdez4's account will never get back since it's banned. By the way if you don't like it then don't read it. Story It was morning. I typed in www.ROBLOX.com and logged in. When suddenly i got message from someone. I checked. It was JaredValdez4. I was confused because i thought that JaredValdez4 was banned but whatever. I clicked his head. It said "Subject: REVENGE Curse you ROBLOX.. Curse you for banning me. Soon i will ruin every place i could. And then.. You, users, all are next. And only i could exist. Until then.. Have fun until you become horrified of what happens to you." I was not scared really and i just ignored the guy and clicked Games. I seen the game called "Natural Disaster Survival". I checked servers but there was one with alone JaredValdez4 in. I didn't want to bother. I just joined other server. When i joined, the server was alone. Until then JaredValdez4 came in. He walked up to me. "Why didn't you join me?" He asked. I ignored him. JaredValdez4, being angry at me for ignoring him, took out Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer. He used it on me, killing me. "No matter what you do.. You will never escape from me until you face my wrath!" I left the server so he could not kill me more times. I played another game called "KIDS! ADOPT ME!" and JaredValdez4 just kept following me whenever i play any game and the server was full due to him. I chosen to be a baby and then when i left the home, JaredValdez4 was here. "I promise i would be a good father." I tried to run but JaredValdez4 kept following me but then he stopped. But now, with his Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer, he was slowly killing other people. The good thing is that i am hiding from him. Or is it? People were confused when they saw JaredValdez4. "How did you get back?! Why are you kill-" User could not talk anymore due to dying slowly. After user died, it was not usual death, instead of the death sound, it was screaming. User after dying left the game without him closing his window. It really scared me and others were scared too. "Please have mercy.." One said his last words but then died and his window left the server by itself too. This time, screaming was louder that i had to turn off my speakers. "We should run or he will kill all of us." The girl said, running away safely. She hides herself in the different place. "You all think you are safe? Hmph. Weaklings, really pathetic weaklings." JaredValdez4 said as he teleported in the place the girl was. He killed her and her window left the server by itself like two other guys' servers did. He killed right now 45 people in the server. Right now, there is only me.. And him. Instead of killing me that fast, he abused me as a bad parent. By beating me with punches and kickes, my face was changed from chill to crying. He punched my face and then said. "This.. Is your end." He then stomped on my head exploding it. Like others, my window left server by itself. My avatar had bloody tears and face was horrified, my shirt and pants were bleeding due to JaredValdez4's child abuse. However, instead of my avatar being baby, it was normally teen. I checked ROBLOX's profile by replacing my avatar's ID with 1. It said that ROBLOX was banned. I think it was JaredValdez4 who done it but right now, i had only 0 friends and followers because he also killed my friends and followers and people i follow with his Azure Dragon Magic's Slayer of course. I was next. He sent me another message. "Subject: SURRENDER Surrender now. Bow to your lord or you will die a horrible death." I was ready to face him. Even if i will die, i was still hero for trying. I played "Catalog Heaven" and i had Epic Golden Sword and Shield and GIE (short for Ghost Invisibility Elixir) as gears. I first used GIE to turn invisible. He could not see me and he said "Even if it's hard to do, i will still find you and kill you." I was behind him and i striked him out with Epic Golden Sword and Shield. I maybe did won. He left the server now. I did same thing. Before i could sign out, he sent me third last message. "Subject: CONGRATS Congratulations for defeating me, brave one! However, now that i have lost, ROBLOX has lost too. I will delete the whole ROBLOX website so you could not use it and i understand that i could not use it too but now that i have lost, i have no need for using ROBLOX." After i signed out, i was going to sleep. After sleeping, i have woken up to find out that i can't use ROBLOX anymore. I typed in www.ROBLOX.com but it said "ROBLOX is now officially finished. Thanks for playing. - ROBLOX" However, i knew two things: JaredValdez4 was right on third message. Even though it says "- ROBLOX", it's not from ROBLOX since JaredValdez4 has deleted ROBLOX. This is where the story ends.